The central aim of this Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) proposal is to enable the candidate to become an independent investigator in the area of family-focused preventive intervention. The research goals are to pilot a preventive intervention, design and implement booster sessions, collect follow-up data on families and children, and revise the intervention based on feedback and results. This application details a plan for training in specific related areas of research and intervention development. The candidate will be based at the The Pennsylvania State University, in the Prevention Research Center. The sponsor and primary mentor for this award period will be Penn State professor Dr. Mark Greenberg, director of the Prevention Research Center. Co-sponsors will be Dr. Linda Collins, director of the Penn State Methodology Center; Dr. Matthew Sanders, Director of the Parenting and Family Support Centre at The University of Queensland; Dr. John Gottman, noted marital researcher and interventionist; Dr. Irwin Sandier, Director of the Prevention Research Center at Arizona State University; and Dr. Martha Cox, director of the Center for Developmental Science at the University of North Carolina. The training plan includes coursework in the areas of experimental design, intervention development, biostatistics, observational coding, experimental and research ethics. The mentorship component will focus on prevention science principles, intervention development, family intervention, experimental design and analysis, and observational coding of videotaped family interaction. The research plan includes the pilot test of an intervention to enhance coparenting. The ultimate goal of the integrated training plan, including the coursework, mentorship, and research, is the development of the candidate into an independent research with the ability to design, fund, evaluate, revise, and disseminate preventive family interventions.